epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-29210968-20170925162724/@comment-3401602-20170925165853
This "phenomenon", if you can call it that, has been brought up by so many people I know and I think it's the greatest pile of horse shit. "The Berenste/ain Bears" part. -Stein is a common suffix to names and -stain isn't, and it's so subtle of a difference that no one would mention it or recognize when talking about it unless they are specifically looking for it when reading the name. People misremember things as minute as this, that's all. "We are the Champions" may be the easiest one to explain here. Yes, the song doesn't end with "of the world", but the term appears in the chorus, which is what people remember. Since the song does end with "We are the Champions", people mistakingly add the last line from the chorus as well. Darth Vader not saying "Luke, I am your father" but rather "No, I am your father" is another case of people remembering shit wrong. The "Luke" part was added to the quote to provide more clear context whenever it is referenced. It's also a part of dialogue taken from Vader and Luke so it's easy to see why someone may think Vader was saying the line directly to him. This is the same thing with Forrest Gump actually saying "was" and not "is" in the "box of chocolates quote", as well as Hannibal Lecter never saying "Hello, Clarice". At the end of the film, Hannibal calls Clarice and says "Well, Clarice," before diving into a long final monologue. Since most phonecalls begin with a greeting, and since Hannibal's voice is somewhat muffled as we hear the line through Clarice's receiving end, we misinterpret the "Well" as a "Hello". People mismatch this line with the scene, believing that he says this as an unsettling greeting when the two first meet when Clarice visits his cell. C-3PO not being all gold. Holy shit. People remember him so vividly because he's a shiny ass golden character in the middle of a rather plain looking setting (Tattooine, space ships, the Death Star, etc). People don't remember his silver leg because the gold is so eye-catching, and there's not much reason for our eyes to go down and transfix on the color of his leg instead. With things like "Fruit / Froot Loops", "Kit-Kat / Kit Kat", and "Chick / Chic-fil-A", the answer is pretty simple. "Fruit" and "Chick" are real words that we know are the basis for the brand names, so when we see the actual spellings in the logos, we get confused. The lack of hyphen for "Kit Kat" could just be us adding that in because similar names have them, such as "Tic-tac-toe". This shit is dumb. People remember things wrong because when stuff like quotes or brands appear heavily in popular culture, they become so excessive that when it's repeated over and over again, something may change along the way. If that change were to gain traction, it affects the way many people may remember the thing in particular.